Smith
The Smith & Wesson M&P ('M'ilitary and 'P'olice) is a polymer-framed, short recoil-operated, locked breech semi-automatic pistol introduced in the summer of 2005 by the American company Smith & Wesson. It uses a Browning-type locking system. While targeted at law enforcement agencies, the M&P is also available on the commercial market. Design details The is a striker-fired, polymer-framed, short recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. Its basic design is based off the unsuccessful Smith & Wesson Sigma, although they do not share any interchangeable parts. The M&P design features enhanced ergonomics that allow for end user customization. This includes a reversible magazine release for either left or right-handed shooters, and an ambidextrous slide release. The M&P features an improved trigger that prevents the firearm from discharging unless the trigger is fully depressed, an industry standard picatinny rail, and a higher grip has been afforded with an improved grip and beavertail. The M&P can be field stripped without any tools, and without pulling the trigger; lock the slide back, and move the takedown lever 90 degrees clockwise. Take the frame tool out of the grip by turning it 1/4 to the right or left, and pull it out. Use the frame tool to move the sear deactivation lever in the magazine well (through the ejection port), and then move the slide forward, and carefully remove it. Remove the recoil spring and the barrel assembly, and the weapon is now field stripped. Most M&Ps are virtually identical in appearance; however, the .45 ACP variant (M&P45) is proportionally bigger than the others, due to accommodation for the .45 ACP cartridge, and the M&P Shield is slimmer and smaller. Some M&Ps feature a frame-mounted lever safety. Sights The stock iron sights utilize a three-dot system; two dots on the rear sight, and one dot on the front sight. The dots must be lined up to obtain a perfect sight picture, with the focus being on the front sight dot. Aftermarket sights are available for all models of the M&P. Manual of arms All s are striker-fired, polymer-framed pistols. They, like almost all semi-automatic pistols, feature a slide release that, when the magazine is emptied and the follower pushes the magazine release up, the slide will lock open. They feed from box magazines with varying capacities, dependent on caliber. The magazine is inserted straight into the magazine well, until a click is heard. It should be pushed firmly into place to ensure it is locked in. To chamber a cartridge, either pull the slide back and release it, or if the slide is locked open, depress the slide release and let the slide go forward. Obtain a proper grip on the pistol, a proper sight picture, disengage the safety (if the M&P in use has one), and fire the weapon. Once the magazine is empty, the slide will lock back. When the magazine release is depressed, the magazine will drop free from the weapon. Maintenance The M&P can be field stripped without any tools, and without pulling the trigger; lock the slide back, and move the takedown lever 90 degrees clockwise. Take the frame tool out of the grip by turning it 1/4 to the right or left, and pull it out. Use the frame tool to move the sear deactivation lever in the magazine well (through the ejection port), and then move the slide forward, and carefully remove it. Remove the recoil spring and the barrel assembly, and the weapon is now field stripped. A light coat of oil should be placed on any metal parts, and the slide rails should always be kept lubricated. Variants Calibers The comes in the following calibers in either full size (4.25 in.) or in a compact version (3.5 in.): *.22 LR (The compact version does not come in this caliber.) *9x19mm Parabellum *.40 S&W *.357 SIG (Though now discontinued) *.45 ACP, introduced in 2007 Models *M&P9 - Full size, 4.25 inch barrel, 17+1 capacity, 9mm *M&P9c - Compact, 3.5 inch barrel, 12+1 capacity, 9mm *M&P9L - 5 in. barrel, 9mm, 17+1 capacity. *M&P9 Pro Series - 5 in. barrel, 17+1 capacity, 9mm. *M&P9 JG - Pink Grip Inserts, upgraded sights, Designed in Collaboration with Julie Goloski-Golob. *M&P40 - Full size, 4.25 inch barrel, 15+1 capacity, .40 S&W *M&P40c - Compact, 3.5 inch barrel, 10+1 capacity, .40 S&W *M&P40 Pro Series - Weighs less, 4.25 oz barrel, 15+1 capacity, .40 S&W. *M&P40 Pro Series 5" - 5 in. barrel, 15+1 capacity, .40 S&W. *M&P45c – Compact Size, 4 in. barrel, 8+1 capacity, .45 ACP. *M&P45 – Mid-Size, 4 in. barrel, .45 ACP, 10+1 capacity. *M&P45 – Full Size, 4.5 in. barrel, .45 ACP, 10+1 capacity. Category:Smith & Wesson Category:Pistols